The Last Chance
by MikaAMAG
Summary: -SwanQueen De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz, que no pensó escuchar detrás de ella jamás, una voz que esos momentos, no debería estar ahí, una voz... que ella conocía a la perfección. -Swan...-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! siento lo de los otros fanfics, pero mi compu se daño, y tengo que arreglarla para poder publicar lo que tenía escrito, así que por eso le voy a compensar con esta historia, la estoy escribiendo desde el teléfono, así que siento cualquier error.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es corto, porque recién nos estamos ubicando en la trama de la serie.**_

 _ **Los dejo con The Last Chance...**_

 **Prólogo**

-Adiós papá- dice el pequeño Roland, mientras pone la flecha atada a una rosa, sobre la tumba de su padre, con los ojos, rojos, y una cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Es el turno de Regina, se acerca y pone la flecha sin decir, nada, pero pensando en todo, otra vez, alguien que ama, esta muerto, y otra vez es por su culpa. Se aleja del ataúd, y le hace una pequeña sonrisa a Roland, y el niño se la devuelve.

Todos está ahí celebrando la ceremonia de entierro, el funeral de "Él ladrón de los bosques" Robin Hood .

-Y ¿cual será su nombre?- pregunta la morena mientras ve a su pequeña sobrina, envuelta en las cobijas rosadas, en manos de su hermana.

-No había pensado en ello- dice Zelena sorprendida al darse cuenta que su hija todavía no tenía un nombre, y ella ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello.

De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, era un nombre bonito, y así rescordarían a Robin, siempre. -¿Qué te parece Robin?- dice Zelena a Regina.

-¿Robin?- dice la mujer, piensa un poco y luego sonríe -es perfecto- dice al final.

El funeral ha acabado y todos se van a sus casas, todos menos una cabellera Rubia, que se dirige cabizbaja a otra tumba, en la que se encuentra el hombre que amó y que por mas que quiso, no pudo salvar. Siempre era igual, todos los que amaba morían, Neal, murió en sus brazos, Hook murió por su culpa, no debió dejar que se quedaran en Camelot, es todo su culpa, pero jamás se arrepentiría de haber salvado a Regina, ella le había prometido que la ayudaría a buscar su final feliz, aunque ahora esté enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, en ese momento una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Gracias Killian, has sido mi amor, y siempre lo serás- dijo arrodillándose frente a la tumba de Killian -Te llevaste la oscuridad de este mundo contigo, hasta Belle se quedó sin su amor, embarazada y sin el señor Gold, él también murió en el infra mundo, recuerdas, espero que no se estén peleando -dijo riendo- en serio, hazlo por mí, y busca a Robin, y dile que mi promesa de ayudar a buscar a Regina su final feliz, sigue en pie, no descansaré, hasta que ella vuelva a ser feliz, dile que puede irse tranquilo. Sabes Killian, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, te extraño a mares, y es curioso porque tu eras un pirata, Te Amo y siempre te amaré me oyes- decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos -Adiós Killian-.

Se levantó con la mirada hacia el piso, hacia la tumba de Killian y sonrió. Todo a su alrededor tenía un ambiente sombrío, tantas muertes, en tan poco tiempo, tantas personas sin sus finales felices, solo quedaba su padre, con vida, y con su madre, ahora tenía que protegerlo, esta familia se esta quedando sin finales felices, primero, Killian, quitándole su propio final feliz, luego Gold, dejando sin final feliz, a Belle y a su hijo, luego Robin, dejando a Regina y a sus dos hijos, Roland, y la bebé, sin nombre, es cierto pensó, debo preguntar como se llama la pequeña; sin final feliz, y por último, aunque básicamente el causante de todo, Hades murió a manos de Zelena, dejándola a ella sin su final feliz. Solo quedaba su padre y ella debía protegerlo, su madre no podía quedarse sin final feliz, no lo soportaría, y ella no soportaría perder a su padre.

De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz, que no pensó escuchar detrás de ella jamás, una voz que esos momentos, no debería estar ahí, una voz... que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Swan...-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis amores! aquí el nuevo capítulo, todavía no he arreglado la computadora, así que no habrá LP ni LL por un tiempo, lo siento, pero espero poder compensarlos con esta historia.**

 **Estoy trabajando en un One-Shot así que no desesperen.**

 **Sigo en el teléfono así que perdonen los errores, y lo corto del capítulo, pero en el teléfono se ven enormes xD.**

 **Los dejo con _The Last Chance_**

 **Capítulo I**

Emma se giró lentamente, no podía ser verdad, esa persona no debería estar ahí, le dio un vistazo, con la boca algo abierta, y sonrió, una sonrisa triste que trataba de reconfortar su dolor.

-Re..regina ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar en Granny's , para lo de la comida, luego de.. del entierro- dijo bajando la voz en las ultimas palabras.

La Reina le sonrió, igualmente muy triste, no estaba preparada para responder nada, había visto a Emma quedarse del grupo, y decidió seguirla, solo para ver si todo andaba bien, y al ver que si era así, estuvo a punto de irse, pero su curiosidad pudo más, y se quedó escuchando lo que la rubia decía, se le partía el corazón cada vez que ella mencionaba que extrañaba al pirata, o cada vez que decía que era su culpa, pero lo que más le partió el alma, fué saber que Emma seguía prometiendo cosas que no podría lograr, y lo peor es que esta vez era por su culpa; el que Emma dijera que no iba a descansar, hasta que ella fuese feliz, era idiota, como la rubia, claro, así debía ser, pensó, era un eufemismo decir que eso la alegraba, de hecho, la idiotez de aquella rubia idiota, le llevaba cierto calor, a su corazón, y extrañamente, eso se sentía bien.

Pensó en interrumpirla, pero por alguna extraña razón quería seguir oyendo, todo lo que salía de sus labios palo de rosa, pero cuando escuchó, el "Adiós Killian", supo que Emma la descubriría espiándola, así que ideó, una manera de "anteponerse" a la situación, Miss Swan, no, no podía llamarla así, eso ya se había superado; decirle Emma, sería demasiado "informal".

Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada, aunque parecía que la rubia tenía la cabeza en otra parte; Regina la observaba curiosa, quería saber que pensaba, y de su boca, inconscientemente, se le escapó un "Swan".

-Y..yo, yo.. yo solo- dijo nerviosa, a lo que Emma frunció el ceño -no creo que.., no creo que haya nada que celebrar- dijo con la voz firme, pero rota.

Emma simuló una sonrisa, rota, triste, confidente, comprensiva. -Claro- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas, prueba de su sensibilidad. -pero igual, deberíamos ir, es.. es.. en fin es.. en.. en honor a.. a..- dudaba la rubia, en si decir el nombre del joven, o simplemente, decir "él", haciéndolo más impersonal.

-A Robin- completó la morena, sonriendo después -sé que es en honor a él, pero, no quiero estar ahí, no quiero- negaba mientras movía la cabeza, lentamente, en negativa, y la agachaba para no mostrar sus lágrimas.

Emma se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, amiga, que ambiguo sonaba ese término, pensó la rubia.

Llegó cerca de ella, y acortó la distancia que aún quedaba, con un abrazo, fuerte, reconfortante, triste, pero consolador, un abrazo comprensivo, que dictaba, sin necesidad de palabras, el consuelo que la rubia trataba de ofrecerle.

Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amiga Regina se dejo ir, se acurrucó, mientras dejaba libres sus lágrimas, mientras dejaba que su dolor y el de la rubia se hicieran uno, dejaba que su corazón se sintiera cálido, protegido, endulzado, reconfortado, y al mismo tiempo, un poco menos roto, porque aun que no lo admitiera, Regina aún esperaba que su final feliz, tocara a la puerta de su casa.

En algún templo iluminado, alguien tejía hilos, rojos como la sangre, fuertes como el hierro, pero tan frágiles como el amor. Entretenido, en superar a su maestro, El Tiempo, el joven Destino, era torpe, y a veces algo, distraído. Unió dos hilos, que jamás se debían haber encontrado, dos almas entrelazadas como una, dos vidas totalmente distintas, pero que encajaban tan bien, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, la vida había sido tan cruda con ellas, que parecían condenadas a la soledad, a menos que, claro está, un desliz del joven Destino, intervenga.

El abrazo de las jóvenes, seguía, ninguna de las dos parecía querer separarse de la otra, se sentían tan a gusto, tan protegidas, se sentían complementadas, totalmente llenas. Pero la vida seguía siendo cruel, y ellas no estaban solas, debían ir a Granny's y estar con el resto.

-Debemos irnos- susurró Emma sobre la cabeza de Regina, tenía la barbilla sobre la mollera de la morena, era un poco más baja, así que por eso no existía problema, el susurro fue muy delicado, apenas audible, pero llegó a los oídos de Regina.

-Si...- respondió ella igualmente con un susurro, se separó, y al instante notó la falta de calidez en su cuerpo, su corazón volvió a sentirse vulnerable, y su cuerpo sintió más frío del que debería. A Emma no le iba mejor, durante el abrazo, se sintió liberada, como si no necesitara de sus barreras para defenderse, se sintió como si volara. Pero ahora, sentía que en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse. -... vamos- Regina extendió su mano para que la rubia la tomase, un gesto extraño, que ellas no solían compartir, pero lo hizo, solo quería volver a sentir esa calidez.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina algo extrañada, y al instante de tocarse sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad, y le dio miedo, le dio miedo sentir sus barreras caer de nuevo, pero no huiría, ella ya no hacía eso desde hace mucho, tomó la mano y la apretó fuerte, para luego suavizar el toque.

Salieron del cementerio para darse cuenta de que Ruby se había llevado de mustang amarillo de Emma, y Zelena el Mercedes de Regina, suspiraron y se miraron. Hicieron una media sonrisa y alzaron los hombros como restándole importancia al hecho de que los coches no estaban.

-Pues...- dijo Emma para cortar el silencio que se había instalado, seguían con sus manos juntas, y eso les traía cierta incomodidad a ambas, pero por alguna razón no querían soltarse.

Regina viró los ojos, alzó un brazo y viró su mano, haciendo que una nube de humo morado las envolviera, para luego aparecer frente al Granny's.

-Bueno, yo solo decía- terminó Emma antes de girarse y caminar en dirección a la puerta, aún con sus manos juntas. Inconscientes de ese pequeño gesto, cruzaron la puerta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que seis pares de ojos, si se fijasen en ese ligero pero enorme detalle, sus manos unidas en una, sus dedos entrelazados como una enredadera que no quiere soltarse, y un par de sonrisas, aunque tristes, pero al fin y al cabo, sonrisas.


End file.
